grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Reo
A citizen of Grasmere Valley who was seen by many to be party girl who had many boyfriends and low morals. Early Life Born in The Works, Amy grew up in a rough neighborhood and had a lot of boyfriends and gained reputation of being a rather loose woman. She moves to Grasmere Valley in order to live wanting to live in a better neighborhood. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She is a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 6 She is soon evicted from Grasmere Valley after Volume 6 due to her not paying her rent. Volume 19 She however returns to live with Greasy Grimes who ends becoming a boyfriend of hers. They have a relationship which is not exactly conventional. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #43-47 To Catch a Thief #45 Tale of Amy Reo Amy is among those leading a group of those who believe Eddie Koul was wrongfully in prison for being a thief and was leading the charge to get him out. With her crew, they tried to break in the prison to get him out. However Jason Hooper who was watching the security screen spots them and for their efforts they get an electric shock, thereby failing to get Eddie. #47 Tale of Sue Anne Mackey Rebekah Silva, the real thief is saying all the things she has done to Sue Anne Mackey. Sue does not let her know that Eddie Koul and Jim Bond are alive and well and are behind her along with Lois Pane, Amy Reo and Charlamane. Rebekah is stunned to see them as she had just confessed to everyone in front of them without knowing it #89-93 What's the Scoop on Mrs Goop? #90 Tale of Greasy Grimes Greasy and Amy have a very rocky and tumultuous relationships. When Mrs Goop disappears, Del questions Greasy in front of Amy his mother Judy and also Wilma Timber who is there loving the drama unfold when it is believed Mrs Goop had disappeared and that Greasy have been involved.Mrs Goop turns out to have a diary which reveals that he in fact married Mrs Goop and is Mr Goop much to everyone's shock. #91 Tale of Margo Moonbeam During the Tessa Crab's press conference to try and find Mrs Goop one of the theories as it is believed Mrs Goop is married to Greasy Grimes is she is out to try and kill Amy! #93 Tale of Pauline Fawlett Amy along with everyone finds out that Mrs Goop is married to none other than David Thompson! Greasy is very much relieved when everyone rushes to his house to see him after it is revealed by Mrs Goop on live air. Greasy is so glad it has been revealed and is seen saying to Amy that he told her he wasn't married to her. Amy is not happy with him as he still had a spiritual union with her which was revealed during Mrs Goop's interview but that soon afterwards she dumped him for being immature.